Ranch Retreat
by DontKillTheDream
Summary: Edward Cullen former actor, ladies man and stuck up LA star is sent to his best friend's (Jasper) sister's ranch in arizona in an attemped to change his way, he is set on staying the same and no one can change his mind until he meet and mysterious girl who might just been the antidote to his ways.
1. Chapter 1 - the start to saving you

**okay, so this is my very first one, so i'm sorry if its short but the next one will be longer,i promise, and have more POV's - I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SLIGHT IDEAS FROM HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE**

* * *

Chapter 1.

**No one's POV**

Edward Cullen former movie star, ladies man and a stuck up famous person who is slowly ruining his reputation and career, so his manager Jasper forces him to stay at a ranch in Arizona for a month.

**Edwards POV**

"I'm not going jasper!" I shouted from my room.

"oh yes you are I'm you're manager you have to listen to me, it's in my contract." although Jasper was my best friend, when he did things like this it really pissed me off. I could hear jasper slowly walking up the stairs and enter my room.

"You're bags have been packed, you're leaving in ten minutes."

"fine." I didn't see why I had to go but jasper kept repeating that soon I would be out of a job if my behaviour continues. While I waited I decided I owe my mom a call so I rang her to tell her where and why I was going.

"mom, I don't see why jasper thinks this is going to work, I mean I'm set in my ways, no one can change that."

"Honey, you really need this you might not see it, but you're actions, partying with the ladies and getting drunk is appearing more and more in the magazines and soon people aren't going to want you in films." Even though I didn't admit this I knew she was right and she knew it too.

"Okay mom, I'll try it but you can't blame me if it doesn't work."

"I have to go now, I'll see you soon eddiekins, and I love you!"

"Okay mom, tell dad I said hi and that I love him. I love you too, bye." I hung up just in time as jasper started shouting.

"Edward were going now, come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I walked down the stairs taking my phone and my much needed iPod for the journey and went to the car.

"Edward I don't think that," pointing to my I-pad "is going to be of much use there, even if we altered it to have 3g"

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked questionly.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said smirking. We arrived at the airport half and hour later and boarded our plane 10 minutes later, Jasper was coming with me as it was his sister who owned the ranch, and with that we left LA and made our way to my life for the next month.

* * *

**so i know it was short but i would mean a lot if you could favorite and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - surprise

Chapter two!

Bella's POV

So I'm Bella Swan, 22, a normal girl who lives on a ranch with my best friend, Rosalie, who's 24 and our new helping hand Alice who's 23. We don't do lessons we just own it and it the best thing I could dream of! I just got in from taking blue jeans for a hack when rose was waiting for me at the barn.

"Hey rose, what's up?"

"Well, I have good news!" whenever Rose or Alice say they have good news I don't trust them, they like girly stuff like shopping, makeup, cuticle care and all that shit, whereas I prefer to spend Friday night in with a pizza, chocolate cake and ice cream watching a good movie or going riding.

"Rose, please tell me this good news that I will enjoy?"

"Oh believe me it is!" she was almost, almost jumping up and down. "Well you know my brother?"

"How could I forget, we were all best friends in school!" I had known Jasper and Rose all through school they were with me when my parents died and I almost died in car crash when I was sixteen since them I have lived with them and their family, my brother Emmett moved away a few month after he's twenty six and he lives in new York, he says he coming to visit in a few days and if any more good news comes I might just explode with happiness!

"Well..." Rose was deliberately dragging this on to annoy me!

"Get on with it rose!"

"hecomingtostaywithusforamont hwithhisfriendedward" she said this way to quickly for me to understand and walked away.

"ROSE!"

EDWARDS POV

It was going to take us overnight to get there but the flight would be short but because the place was so remote he had to drive for 8 hours and that would be boring because Jasper and I actually had to drive instead of some else doing it.

JASPERS POV

While we were waiting in the airport Rose texted me.

I kind of told Bella you were coming but... - R

What do you mean, you kind of told her? - J

I may have used my uber-cool skill of talking so quickly she couldn't hear... - R

OMG rose, I'm so going to surprise her but walking in at the right time, the spare key is still under the lucky horse shoe right? - J

Yup, I'll see you soon bro! – R

We were half an hour away and I knew that Rose would be sleeping but Bella was sure to be up and out riding blue jeans and sorting the chickens and other horses.

EDWARDS POV

"Edward, Edward, WAKE UP" jasper shouted and I woke from my sleep.

"Are we there?" I said still sleepy.

"Almost but were passing the house and fields, look" and he pointed out the window.

BELLA'S POV (at the same time as Edward previous pov)

I got up at my usual time of 6:30am to go sort the chickens and sort the horses and when that was done I went inside to get my cowboy hat and riding boots, I was wearing three quarter length jeans and a big, loose, grey off the shoulder t-shirt and I was on my way to tack up blue jeans, after I put his bridle and saddle I hopped on and went for my hack through the fields.

EDWARD'S POV

Jasper was pointing toward a girl riding a white horse around the field and my thoughts flew everywhere mainly thinking one good thing that would come out of this. I would get laid. She had the perfect figure with curves in all the right places I was just watching her as she kicked her horse into a higher speed and jumped over the jumps, when jasper brought me from my train of thoughts.

"That's Bella and her horse blue jeans, and dude if you try something I will kill you!"

"Why are you so protective jasper?" I was truly wondering, did he have a _thing _for Bella?

"She practically family, she lived with my family from sixteen; I've practically known all my life."

"Ok, I promise not to try anything." But I won't refuse of if she wants to and I won't _try _anything I will do, by this point we were driving down the long dirt track towards the house.

BELLA'S POV

I tied blue jeans up outside the house took his tack off, gave him water and some carrots and when inside to make me, Rose and Alice breakfast after a few minutes Rose and Alice emerged from their rooms and Rose had a huge smile on her face at that exact moment when she gave me a wink someone with curly blonde hair came running through the door shouting..

"BELLA!" he came and picked me up and spun my round and I noticed who it was...

"JASPER! OMG!" I quickly hugged him back and he set me on the ground.

"Like my surprise?"

"Jasper, you know I hate them but that was by far the best and now I understand what rose said! Ergh!"

Rose, Alice and jasper all chuckled. "I stepped back from Jaspers embrace and faced him "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well... erm... I brought my friend here to kick some sense into him, if thats okay?" he was nervous so I thought I would be funny...

" OMG JASPER YOU CANT JUST DO THAT, I MEAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP, EMMETTS COMING TOMORROW AND WE DONT HAVE ENOUGH ROOM... OH MY GOD!" I was trying to keep a straight face but couldn't hold my laughter as they all looked at me shocked I just burst out laughing... "Omg, jasper... t...the lo...ok on your face" and then they all burst out laughing and I said that it was perfectly fine and they could both share my room and me, Alice and Rose would share.

"So, where is he?" Alice asked with curiosity showing through her so easily.

"He's waiting in the car, he wanted us to have a proper reunion, and I'll get the luggage."

"Wait, let me help" I replied quickly and rose and Alice followed us outside curious of the mystery man in the car, if I'm honest I couldn't care less... I went and got the luggage out of the car and walked back inside while Alice and Rose introduced them selves...


	3. Chapter 3 - that's why she is'ntwhole

EWARDS POV

I got out of the car checking out all the girls but Bella was already walking inside with our stuff before I could see her face! DAMMIT!

"Hello, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie," she said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hello Alice," I take her hand and kiss it. "Hello Rosalie," then I take her hand and kiss it. They both blushed, I turn to jasper who is giving me the 'don't-even-try' look and I just smirk.

"What brings you here?" Alice's energetic voice asks, and just as I'm about to speak...

"I'm going to put blue jeans away and then I'm going to brush her down and take coriander out in the area, bye." Bella walked past and I still couldn't see her face but as she walked away I checked her out once again and both Alice and Rosalie huffed.

Then jasper speaks up to answer Alice's question "well Mr. Edward Cullen here has been ruining his reputation quicker than he think so I'm taking him here to try find some sort of... umm how do you put it?"

Then Rosalie stepped in, "honesty, kindness, purity?" ouch.

"Yes exactly." Jasper replied.

" so Edward, you should know that with you staying here you will need to help out a lot with the horses and chickens, Bella's the best with the animals, so I'm guessing she could teach you to ride and Jackson I'm guessing you still remember?" Rosalie explained, with a stern but nice tone.

"Yup" jasper said popping the 'p'.

I just replied "ok."

"So where is Bella anyway?" jasper asked curiously, " surely she should be done with them now?"

"Oh, she wasn't going to sort the horses out except blue jeans, she was going to her haystack attic place, she still keeps to herself after, you-know-what..." what was Rosalie talking about, after what?

"Oh, it's a shame, she was so lively and happy, its all hidden." Jasper said sounding sad and upset.

"any moving on," Alice's voice immediately cheered everyone up, " Edward jasper do you want to go see the horses, choose which one you'd like to ride for the month, but you should know, blue jeans is off limits no-one but Bella has ever ridden him."

"As always" jasper replied and we followed Alice to the stable but I still caught a glimpse of Bella sitting up in the stables attic with a guitar and a note pad. I still couldn't see her face.

"So Edward you're going to have Johnny he's blue jeans brother, and jasper you can have Amelia's brother, Jake, Bella named him after Jake" Alice winked at jasper and jasper laughed.

Then Bella started climbing down her ladder, and I thought id finally catch a glimpse of her face but I was mistaken, she just went over to blue jeans caught the rope hopped on his back and then spoke.

"Do any of you want to come riding?" jasper spoke up then and I did not expect what her was saying.

"Sure, me and ed will come."

"OK, jasper you know what to do, I'll do it for Edward." Then I saw her face, her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders and her big chocolate brown eyes glistened in the sun and her pale skin suited her perfectly. She quickly sorted Johnny out while talking to him and he nuzzled his nose in her chest and she kissed his nose.

"I'm so jealous Bella, he only ever does that to you," Alice said jealously covering her completely

"That's only because I look after his brother, ha-ha," and she turned to sort blue jeans out. Once she did that she took the mounting stool or whatever and pulled it over to Johnny, "ok Edward just stand on the stool and life yourself over watch," she easily smoothly hopped on to blue jeans and jasper did the same on Jake and me the same with Johnny it was easy. Then we started walking Bella in front and jasper by my side I whispered something to jasper

"Hey did you hear about that car crash on the road today?" and out of the corner of my eye Bella stiffened and wriggled around.

"Two people died and a child was seriously hurt." Then jasper stiffened to and Bella was off galloping of in the fields and I felt like I crossed some sort of line.

"EDWARD!" jasper was shouting at me and texted Rosalie and before we knew it Rosalie was galloping across the field in the direction Bella left.

"I know you didn't mean to but I think it's time I told you..."

"Told me what Jasper?"

"Bella's parents died in a car crash when she was sixteen, Bella was in the car crash she watched her parents die right in front of her eyes. Then she literally shut down for months and she is still shut down just not as much, her boyfriend who she was with for 5 years dumped her the moment he knew, he said I just don't want to be with someone miserable."

I was stunned all I could say was "oh." Alice soon followed in the direction of Rosalie and Bella.

"So now you know, that's why she doesn't look... whole."


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors' note:

Sorry to tell you guys this, but I won't be carrying on ranch retreat. I just can't seem to come up with any ideas on how to carry the story on.

I'll keep the chapters up, so if I get any ideas or if you guy could suggest some I'll carry on.

Thank you.


End file.
